fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm Universe Fantasia
Pretty Rhythm : Universe Fantasia Pretty Rhythm Universe Fantasia Episodes Is the story one year later of the story of Pretty Rhythm Dear my Future, Prizmmy must defeat a new and mysterious girl who has the title of being "A genius of prism jumps". The Main theme is dreams and the universe. The main autor of this series is User: Nattysakura. Characters Prism Star Groups Universe Star Infinity The main rival team of Prizmmy in this new series and is the group where the mysterious girl is, two of the girls in the group chose the name by the desire to always achieve new goals and the desire to be on the same stage as the mysterious girl. The group has formed in a competition to form a group for the mysterious girl and the team that was winning. Miyuki Katsuko: Is the leader of Infinity and the star of Universe Star company. She has the title "The genius of prism jumps" because she can update every jump into a piece of art with no difficulties. She is serious and hardworking girl, she says she don't need any friends and only have the objective to create a unique and supreme prism act or prism jump. She likes book stories, perfumes, and clothes. Her idol is Mion Takamine because in the Prism Queen Competition she was the unique prism star that don't use Aurora Rising to try to win the competition. Later we know that she want to create a supreme Prism Act or Jump for her mother to remember her. Her signature jump is Angel Tamago Reborn and her signature prism act is Universe Fantasia. Her style is star. Waon Hibiki: Waon Hibiki is a girl that with Azami together won the contest to become companions of Miyuki. She was inspired by Miyuki when she see her prism show and since then her dreams of being her friend and act at her side. Like a lot of games and falls in love quite easy. Her style is cool. Her signature jump is Smash Chasing Love Chekpoint! and her signature prism act is Big City Saving. Azami Kei: Azami Kei is a girl that with Waon won the contest to become a team with Miyuki. She was to inspired by Miyuki when she see her prism show. She is excelent at painting and she fear that her mother don't let her to perform more prism shows. Her style is ethinic. Her signature prism jump is Paint Masterpiece Shower and her signature prism act is Da Vinci Canvas, I love You. QueenZ The other two girls who came in second in the competition were chosen by the president of the company to form a group. Their name derives from the fact that each of their names have to do with royalty. All the members of group are rich and mitted. Brighting A third group of the company that not gained so much prominence until the moment Prizmmy decide to give help to them. It's name deprives from the desires of all to shine on stage. Pretty Top Prizmmy MARs Callings Serenon + K Dear Princess Puretty Mascots Staff Jun Takigawa Kyoko Asechi Katsuo Takumi She is the president of Star Universe, when she was younger she also longed to become a Prism Star but she admits that she had no talent for it, he comes from a rich family but does not like to stay depending on their parents thats why she began working in various jobs. One day she was fired from her job, she was depressed and decided to go to a field of ice skating to try to distract that it was then she discovered the young prodigy Arisu Mana and discovered her talent in being able to improve the prism jumps more complicated, then the two become friends and she decides to open the company Universe Star. She loves money and always want to outdo others, she lives bragging about their victories but deep down has a good heart. Family & Friends Items Songs Fanseries Songs Trivia Gallery Category:Fan series Category:Universe Fantasia Category:NattySakura